The Bison/IvanRider
or unlock all four covers in the Bisonic Lockbox collection. |organization=The Bison does not need an organization. |health=∞ |health#=It's over 9000!!!! |stamina=5 |stamina#= |attack=5 |attack#= |defense=∞ |defense#=Will only take damage and lose health if conditions under Sears Tower Come to Abu Dhabi are met. |accuracy=4 |accuracy#=The Bison seldom misses. |evasion=1 |evasion#=The Bison does not need to evade, silly! He is the Bison! You need to evade him! |effects= |bio=The Bison began as an ordinary plains bison in Nebraska. But a truck unwittingly transporting the Stone of Bovinil Peril lost its cargo during an accident, and the Bison ate it. He was immediately transformed into a flying, nigh-invulnerable buffalo with a mischievous soul and a thirst for violence and destruction on par with that of most kaiju. It is very hard to kill him without getting possessed by him and turning into him. Even harder is going "beyond" him - where he can't hurt you. He is very, very hard to get to work with you - but an ally you would want to have if you can manage! }} |effects=Inhales an enemy, teleports them via stomach portal, drops them from the sky. Due to , has 25% chance of acquiring . |name2=Hoof and Gore |stamina2=20% |target2=One Enemy |cooldown2=1 round |hits2=2 |hitcrit2=70%/65% |type2= |effects2=Attacks enemy with red-hot hooves that brand flesh, then impales with horns. |name3=Bisonic Possession |stamina3=50% |target3=One Enemy |cooldown3=2 rounds |hits3=1 |hitcrit3=n/a |type3= |effects3= Will apply and Meltdown debuffs to enemy, causing them to protect the Bison's team and explode violently. |name4=Burn Your Soul |stamina4=30% |target4=One Enemy |cooldown4=3 rounds |hits4=1 |hitcrit4=100%/100% |type4= |effects4=Similar to Ghost Rider's Penance Stare, but does a lot more damage. }} Recruitment cost justification Since the Bison is almost game-breakingly powerful, it would cost 4000 command points to purchase him. This would be $500 in USD, making him the equivalent of an old version of Photoshop in price. For those who don't have that kind of money, the Bisonic Lockbox collection would provide an alternate route to acquiring him. Only four covers would be required: The Bison, The Bison Reborn, The Bison Dilemma, and The Bison Aquafied: Rise of the Eel Thing. A Spec Op battling Bisonte Black and the Eel Thing would introduce these lockboxes, and the Bison would be a group boss. Since he's pretty much indestructible, 0% would merely result in him fleeing to Antarctica to recuperate. Trivia * He doesn't raise his hooves to fly. * A song about him was written here. Recruitment quote (Growls)' '(Slurrrrrrrrp) Additional special requirements * No two Bison are allowed in PvP. But if a player goes up against another who has the Bison, they will be rewarded 5X normal XP for forfeiting the match. * The Bison is his own class. Hence the custom icon. Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 * Slurpent ISO-8: Upgrades "Sluuurrrp" to the Slurp Cycle, inflicting more damage and affecting all enemies instead of just one. Team-up Bonuses * American Made: If he teams up with Captain America. * Doom: If he teams up with Dr. Doom. * Red in the Ledger: If he teams up with Dr. Doom. * Bisonic: Bonus for the agent for daring to work with the Bison. See also * Dozerfleet Comics Heroes * Dozerfleet Comics Villains External links * The Bison at the Dozerfleet Database Category:Dozerfleet Heroes Category:Dozerfleet Villains Category:Animals Category:Non-Marvel Category:Magic Category:Male Category: Blasters Category: Bruisers